Flaming Windmills
The Flaming Windmills Motorcycle Club (also known as the Dutch gang) is a Dutch biker gang and international crime syndicate led by Rutgert Van Leuven. Gang overview The Flaming Windmills first appear in Hitman: Codename 47 in which they are found only in the Gunrunner's Paradise mission. They are seen hanging around the Dirty Rabbit, a strip club that they own and/or frequent, and plan a weapons deal at Rotterdam harbor with Ivan Zilvanovitch, front man of Kazakh gunrunner Arkadij Jegorov. Agent 47 plants a GPS transmitter in the gang's car and follows it to the meeting place where he eliminates the Flaming Windmills members and disguises himself as a biker before Ivan arrives. He then places the tracking device in a briefcase carrying the money and completes the handover with Zilvanovitch. 47 later uses the transmitter to locate and kill Jegorov in the mission Plutonium Runs Loose. In Hitman: Contracts, the Flaming Windmills are found in two missions: Rendezvous in Rotterdam and Deadly Cargo. During Rendezvous in Rotterdam, the gang's president, Rutgert Van Leuven, has obtained some incriminating photographs of the mayor of Rotterdam which he auctions on the black market, accepting a bid from a journalist. The mayor initially contracts private investigator Klaas Teller to retrieve the photographs, which are being held in a safe inside the Flaming Windmills' private compound. Teller is captured by the gang, however, and is chained up in the basement of the compound and subjected to electroshock torture. Agent 47 is then given the objective of infiltrating the gang's compound, assassinating both van Leuven and Teller, and retrieving the photographs. The mission Deadly Cargo is merely a remake and combination of Gunrunner's Paradise and Plutonium Runs Loose from Codename 47 with a few changes; the bikers are selling a nuclear warhead to Jegorov in Contracts whereas they are buying weapons from him in the previous game, Ivan Zilvanovitch does not appear, and 47 does not need to kill any Flaming Windmills members as he does in Codename 47. Flaming Windmills members exclusively use Uzis in Codename 47, while the gang mainly uses sawn-off Shotguns, Magnum 500s and AK-74s in Contracts, although a few of the prospects do carry CZ2000s, and Rutgert Van Leuven himself uses a Gold Desert Eagle. Additionally, they store AUG SMGs, Dragunov SVDs, kitchen knives and a meat hook inside the compound as well. There are two ranks in the gang, biker prospect, and simply biker. In Codename 47, gang members appear wearing black jackets with "Flamin' W'Mills" printed on the back in yellow letters along with their logo (a windmill on fire), and in Contracts, their jackets are more typical of real life motorcycle clubs, with the top rocker reading the name of the club and the bottom rocker reading "Rotterdam", the chapter's jurisdiction, with the insignia in between. The gang's hierarchy is also shown in more depth in Contracts, with prospective members, fully-patched members, enforcers and a president making an appearance. Trivia *Their headquarters is a large private compound in Rotterdam, and they also frequent the Dirty Rabbit strip club near the city's harbor. *The gang has a warehouse in which they produce counterfeit US dollar bills. *The Dutch people in Rendezvous in Rotterdam and Deadly Cargo speak Dutch poorly, probably because of the fact that Eidos could not get Dutch voice actors to perform the voices of the NPCs. *The gang has Confederate flags hanging on its headquarters's walls. This most likely implies they have connections with Americans whom take pride in the flag and are politically right wing. *It is possible that the gang is loosely based on the Hells Angels, a real life motorcycle club with chapters in the Netherlands and whose club colors are also red and white. Gallery Rutghert Van Leuven.jpg|Rutgert Van Leuven, leader. Flaming Rotterdam member1.jpg|Member. Flaming Rotterdam member2.jpg|Enforcer. Flaming Rotterdam prospect.jpg|Biker prospect. Flaming Rotterdam biker.jpg|Original concept art of a Flaming Windmills biker. Biker concept.jpg|Early biker henchman concept. Chebra.JPG|Biker gang members as seen in Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman: Codename 47 organizations Category:Hitman: Contracts organizations Category:Organizations